1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to an abdominal exercise apparatus. The abdominal exercise apparatus in accordance with the present invention is built upon a base structure substantially identical to that disclosed in the parent application referenced above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As with most major muscle groups, a wide variety of exercise apparatuses have been developed to specifically exercise the abdominal muscles of a user. The apparatuses generally require that the exerciser adjust a rather cumbersome user support and/or user interface member, sit upon the user support, secure any belts associated with the user support and engage the user interface member, before proceeding with a desired exercise routine.
A continuing need, therefore, exists for improved abdominal exercise apparatuses. Such apparatuses should be designed to make the exercise process simpler, safer and more accessible to a wide range of exercisers. The present invention provides such an abdominal exercise apparatus.
In addition, and as discussed in the parent application referenced above, a need exists for a full line of exercise apparatus built from the same base structure so as to improve the design and fabrication process, resulting in better more affordable exercise equipment. The present abdominal exercise apparatus adds to the family of exercise apparatuses disclosed and discussed in the parent application referenced above.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus including a base structure having a central support member with a first end and a second end to which a vertically oriented resistance assembly is secured. The apparatus also includes a cable having a first strand and a second strand. The cable links a user to the resistance assembly for the application of resistance as the user moves through an exercise routine. The first and second strands exit the resistance assembly at a position adjacent an upper end of the resistance assembly for engagement by the user at a position above the shoulders of the user. The apparatus further includes a user support structure having an upwardly extending support post. The support post includes a first end secured to the central support member and a second end. The support post further includes a rearward side facing away from the weight stack upon which is mounted a user support pad shaped and dimensioned for supporting a user""s back as the user stands facing away from the resistance during an exercise routine.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the resistance assembly is a vertically oriented weight stack including a plurality of weight plates coupled to the cable for applying resistance as a user moves through an exercise routine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein a first pivotally mounted pulley guides the first strand as it exits the resistance assembly and a second pivotally mounted pulley guides the second strand as it exits the weight stack.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the resistance assembly includes a housing having a front face, a rear face, a left side and a right side, and the first and second strands respectively exit the resistance assembly from the left and right sides of the resistance assembly before being directed to a user facing away from the rear face of the resistance assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the user support pad includes a vertically adjustable lumber support pad.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the support post includes a central section which is angled toward the resistance assembly.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the central section of the support post is oriented at an angle of approximately 10xc2x0.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the second end of the support post is secured to the resistance assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a family of exercise apparatuses designed to target a variety of muscle groups. The family includes a variety of distinct exercise apparatuses utilizing a substantially identical base structure. The base structure comprises a central support member having a first end to which a user support structure is secured and a second end to which a weight stack is secured. The weight stack is actuated by a cable secured thereto for movement by an individual using a distinct exercise apparatus. Each distinct exercise apparatus further includes first and second lateral support sleeves secured to the base structure for directing opposite strands of the cable to a predetermined position for engagement by a user, wherein at least one distinct exercise apparatus includes first and second support sleeves positioned adjacent an upper end of the weight stack for exercising the abdominal muscles of an individual.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.